


Babá de Bêbado

by CatyBolton



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Tom, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/pseuds/CatyBolton
Summary: Tord precisa cuidar de um Tom completamente bêbado e, como sempre, eles brigam.
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 2





	Babá de Bêbado

Tord estava se preparando para dormir quando recebeu uma ligação da polícia pedindo para que ele fosse lá buscar Tom. Pensou muito, realmente muito antes de decidir se deixaria-o passar um tempo na prisão ou se pagaria sua fiança naquela noite, quase madrugada. Bem, Tom merecia ficar lá dentro por ser um maldito alcoólatra que ficava vadiando nas ruas de noite quando bêbado e, naquele ponto, já tinha se arrependido de ter tido pena e salvado a sua pele.

Ninguém gosta de ser babá de bêbado e não sabia sequer o motivo de ainda se dar aquele trabalho.

– VAI SE FODER TORD, ME SOLTA CARALHO!

Estava considerando uma solução, mas… Por quanto tempo será que ficaria preso se jogasse Tom do décimo segundo andar?

Ele não parava quieto, ficava toda hora tentando se soltar e, para ser honesto, a tentação era grande apenas para vê-lo cair de cara no chão. Mal conseguia andar em linha reta e por isso que Tord o arrastava pelo chão do corredor, puxando pelo capuz do moletom azul que fedia a álcool. Não era uma situação muito confortável, mas ele merecia isso, ser arrastado como um saco de lixo, por ter lhe tirado de casa mesmo sabendo que teria que trabalhar no dia seguinte, bem cedo. Apenas a porra de um alcoólatra como Tom enchia a cara em plena terça-feira, era até ridículo.

– Tu vai acordar os vizinhos! – Provavelmente já tinha acordado, Tord só queria colar a boca daquele maldito com uma fita adesiva.

– FODA-SE! – Tom rosnou, esticando os braços atrás das costas e, mais uma vez, segurando o braço que puxava o capuz. – Me solta!

– Não! – Quando puxou ele com mais força, quase sufocou com a gola do moletom e recebeu um xingamento como resposta. – Vê se fica quieto ai, tu tá bêbado-!

Tom não se aquietou, muito pelo contrário. De algum jeito, ele conseguiu se soltar e se colocar de pé. Tord virou-se na direção dele, irritado, e por um instante considerou que, talvez, ele conseguisse caminhar sozinho. Claro que não conseguiu e poucos segundos depois de andar cambaleando na direção oposta, para o elevador, tropeçou nos próprios pés e caiu. Se o norueguês não estivesse tão sem paciência certamente estaria rindo àquela altura, mas, sinceramente, só queria deitar na sua cama e dormir. Tom era a porra da pedra no seu sapato.

Com passos pesados se aproximou dele e agarrou novamente o capuz, depois puxando com mais agressividade do que antes. Os xingamentos todos, os gritos e maldições também se repetiram até que finalmente Tord abriu a porta do seu apartamento e jogou Tom para dentro, como o saco de merda que ele era. A porta se fechou com um estrondo.

– Vai, quebra!

– Vai se foder, o apartamento é meu.

O maldito bêbado se levantou apoiando as mãos no chão, cambaleando, tonto e possesso de raiva. Não o culpava, Tord não estava sendo exatamente um bom namorado, mas ele merecia aquele tratamento. Tom vai para cima sem hesitar nem por um segundo e tenta lhe acertar um soco, outro ataque frustrado e facilmente parado pela sua mão. Derrubou ele mais uma vez no chão e tratou de arrasta-lo pelo corredor, na direção do único banheiro do apartamento. O maldito ficaria com alguns hematomas por causa daquilo? Sim, mas também não poderia se importar menos naquela situação.

Durante todo o caminho a mãe de Tord nunca foi tão xingada na vida, o que não contava muito realmente, nunca teve uma mãe, sim dois pais.

Chegando no banheiro puxou Tom do chão e tirou o seu moletom a força, ganhando um empurrão grosseiro logo depois. Ele estava péssimo, provavelmente tinha brigado com algum vagabundo na rua e perdido, o corte acima da sobrancelha ainda sangrava. Pela primeira vez durante todo aquele caminho, da delegacia para casa, perguntou-se se ele estava bem.

– Que porra tu acha que tá fazendo!? – Tom exclamou tentando pegar o moletom de volta e falhando miseravelmente, era quase engraçado.

– Você tá fedendo a álcool, precisa de um banho-!

Então abandonou qualquer linha de raciocínio anterior quando observou a expressão de Tom mudar em questão de segundos. Ele colocou uma mão na boca, curvou-se e Tord sentiu uma onda de desespero.

– Mas nem ouse!

O tempo foi perfeito, apenas pronunciou as três palavras, de um jeito bastante ameaçador, e logo depois Tom vomitou tudo no chão, em cima das suas malditas pantufas. Qualquer preocupação de antes sumiu tão rápido quando apareceu, sendo substituída por uma profunda irritação e vontade de esfregar a cara dele no vômito. Pegando-o pelo braço, afastou as cortinas florais e jogou dentro da banheira branca, como se não fosse uma pessoa, sim um objeto e por algum milagre Tom não bateu a cabeça. Enquanto recebia incontáveis maldições tirou os sapatos xadrez ridículos e as calças, logo depois ligou o chuveiro na temperatura mais gelada que era possível.

Viu ele tremer de frio e olhar na sua direção, parecendo querer cometer um assassinato. Tudo que Tord pode fazer foi sorrir daquele jeito bem filha da puta e, por coincidência, Tom falou com entredentes, com raiva:

– Seu grande filho da puta...

– Fica quieto, ou te faço limpar o chão com a língua.

– Tente. – Ele rosnou.

– Não me desafie.

Com isso empurrou a cabeça de Tom para debaixo do chuveiro, talvez assim ele conseguisse um pouco mais de juízo. Mas aconteceu exatamente o contrário e, antes que pudesse prever, ele lhe puxou pelo braço para dentro da banheira e Tord nunca quis tanto socar aquele maldito rosto antes. Puta merda, a água estava gelada demais. Ele tinha aquele corte acima da sobrancelha, era bom, mas não o suficiente e sentia que faltava um olho roxo...

Parecendo ler os seus pensamentos, ou talvez porque já lhe conhecia há tempo demais, o inglês segurou os seus dois pulsos antes que pudesse erguer os punhos.

– Isso é por ter me arrastado.

– Eu te odeio tanto...

Então Tom sorriu presunçosamente e respondeu a pior coisa que poderia falar na situação:

– _Sunshine lollipops and rainbows, commie_.


End file.
